Future comes to past
by aLwAYS AnD FoREVeR CRaZy
Summary: What happens when the girls are going to fight Mojo and when there in the middle of the fight a baby appears. I'm not good at summaries and I'm new so no bad reviews please
1. Chapter 1

it's about the pggz just because of small details (I love the ppg so the charaters have the presonalities from ppg and the ppgz).  
By the way the ppgz and rrbz are 15/16

* * *

Miyakos POV

it's just like any other day in townsville, ms. Keane is teaching the class. Then the PowerPuffGirlsZ Belts went off.

Kaoru and Momoko raised thier hands along with me then together we say "I don't feel well I'm going to the nurse."

Then we ran to the roof to transform. Yeah i get to wear my super cute heroine outfit again.

Then Blossom/Momoko puleed aout the comunitcater thing, idk whats its called its just wierd. SHe the tells Buttercup/Kaoru and I that its the RRBZ

Then we fly off to were the RRBZ are

"Stop right there RowdyRuff Boys" said we said

"oh i'm so scared" said Butch with sacasum in his voice "mojo has a plan just watch"

Then out off nowhere a bright light comes

"bubble champange" then my bubbles blocked the light Mojo fired. Then a differ light cames but this time its white and it got bigger and biggerand keeps growing

"Mojo whats going on? You planed this now tell me" Blossom screamed you could hear how scared she was in her voice.

"My plan, mojo." The monkey said all high and mighty. why is he so sure of himself he always loses to us.

then in a big flash the ligh disapears and out comes a baby carrier.

Then I caught it just in time, awe the baby in it was so Kawii.

Kaoru's POV

"um...I'm outta here, mojo" said that monkey then he ran away, wait so his plan was to make a baby sppear, what kinda've plane is that

"us too." The RRBZ were out the door when

The baby started to cry

Then I being as smart as i am went and forced them back to where the other PPGZ were and the baby stoped crying that was weird for some reason when they left it cried

Butch the mannuverd around Buttercup and ran out. Oh great the baby's gonna cry again... wait it didn't it must hate Butch. At least it has good taste it hates Butch, the worst of them all. well then it much like Brick and/or Boomer . If Butch left and it didn't cry.

"Wait, this is crazy lets just take the the baby to the professor" I said getting fed up with waiting.

"But, Buttercup it likesBrick and/or Boomer" Bubbles whispered

"yeah, i know that will just force them to come with us." Man, i am really getting annoyed with all this waiting, theres a wrestling match on soon and i don't want to miss it.

"Bubbles, Buttercup right lets just take the baby and the boys to the professor's" Yes at least Blossom agrees with me.

"ok, girls" Yes, Bubbles is in on it to time to go.

They go to the professors with much to Brick and Boomers dismay Buttercup was carring them, But they laughed when she got Butch and his face turned all red.

Momoko's POV

As we walked in the lab I called for the Porofessor.

Then he came in the room and askes "what happened….. Where did that baby come from?

"Welll that's the thing, when Mojo shot a lazar then this baby appeared"

"Ok, I'll need to do some test, but why are the RowdyRiff Boys here?"

"Because when they started to leave the baby stared to cry"

"that's strange, oh well" he takes the baby "I'll go do the test" he starts to walk away

Then the baby cries, thats strange why crying again

"uh, professor don't forget that it likes one of RowdyRuff Boys" Nice eye Bubbles i totally forgot.

Oh,yeah it likes one of the RRBZ

"Oh, yeah, Boys come this way"

"and why would we do that" ugh, Butch is so anoying sometimes

"Cause i force you in there and it won't be pretty" Eep! Buttercup's giving him the look, its so scary it makes people for miles run.

Then the RRBZ back up into the same room that the professor was going to.

Then the baby crys again, I think it jsut hates us and wants to anoy us.

"Now why is the baby crying ?" Man, Buttercup is getting mad must be missng wrestling

"let me see" Miyako says while walking over

Then the baby stops crying, wow wierd

"Bubbles, the baby must like you cause saved it from falling."

"Must be, but i still want to do some test follow me if you will Bubbles"

"ok"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru POV's

"Ugh, can u just do the test already" I said irritated, I want to watch wrestling.

"Be patient Buttercup" Ugh sometimes Momoko is so annoying

"Yeah, yeah thanks MOM."

"What did u just call me?"

" nothing…. nothing MOM" haha. Take that Momoko. You deserve it.

I hear a low growl escape her lips. Haha, she knows she can't do anything to make me stop.

"You two are acting like children, please stop it" Man, Miyako lighting up a little bit. I was just joking around.

So after me and Blossom stopped auguring, the professor starts the test. I was happy cause as soon as he started the test. I turned on the TV are wrestling as soon as I did Butch sat next to me and we started talking about the fight. Who knew we could get along so well.

Momoko's POV

Brick and I just finished discussing some of are favorite Manga. When the professor came back in the he seemed very annoyed and confused. I wander what it is.

"Well I finished the test and the results are really strange"

"What is it?"

"She has both black and white light" What! He must of the the results wrong

"But how?"

"That's why it's strange" You can say that again,

"Did the results say anything about why she likes Bubbles and Boomer" That's questions been bothering me all day.

"No they didn't"

Then the Baby started talking. Well not really talking but baby talk as if she was trying to answer the question . But that's when Peaches started talking as if it understood it.

"That's interesting" Yup, I think peaches has either gone crazy or can understand the baby

"Peaches u can understand her?" Kaoru ask the question we've all been thinking

"Yeah"

"What did she say?" If peaches can understand her, then peaches would know that. Right?

"That she's her name is Ella and she is from the future"

"What?" All of us were stund, if peaches really can understand her, then is she really from the future? Great now my head hurts.

Then the Ba- Ella started talking again

"What?" peaches screamed so loud I think my ears are bleeding now. Ouch!

"What is it peaches, is something wrong" Man! Miyako's always nice even when all of us are freaked out.

"That ….. That…"

"That what?" Man, Kaoru's getting mad, you could hear it in her voice

"That….bublesanbomerrherpant"

"What?" Man peaches is really starting to freak me out right now.

"Miyako and Boomer are her parents!" …. WHAT!

"Can u say that again I think I heard wrong, I thought u said they were her parents" I hope you right Kaoru and that we just heard peaches is wrong.

"You didn't"…. Great, Oh no what about Miyako

"Bubbles are you ok?"

… Oh No she's not responding. I hope she's alright.

"Bubbles?"

"I think I need to sit down" At least she FINALLY spoke. Ok progress good.

"Mama" Who said that….. Oh it was just the Bab- The Babies talking what the Heck!

"Did she just say mama?" Man, I hope Miyako's dealing with this well because I'm freaking out. I'm surprised she was even able to ask that question.

"I heard her"

I just nodded agreeing with Kaoru. I can't even speak right now.

"I forgot to say the test also showed that she is ageing faster" WHAT…really professor your just telling us that now.

Then he starts explaining all of the test he took of her and peaches filled in were he was confused and explained.

"But what are we going to do she cries when ever Boomer or I aren't around, we do have to go home you now" Miyako, I can't believe how well your taking this if it was me I would be freaking out.

"You're going to need to stay here for the night" Great, Just great professor are you trying to make things worse

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bubbles but you're going to spend the night here"

"Ok, I'll call my grandma and tell her I'm spending that night at a friend's house, hey Blossom is ok if I say it's at your house could you cover for me?"

"Sure, Bubbles no problem" I'm goanna do anything I can to help her out in this situation

Bubbles then goes to call her grandma

"Guys" Wow, I kind of forgot that the RRBZ were here especially Boomer.

"Don't worry we gotcha" Aw. Brick so swe- Stop thinking that Blossom his your enemy, But if Miyako marries Boomer dose that mean they turn good? Stop Momoko.

Then we all leave, leaving Boomer and Miyako at the professors.

Miyako's POV

Oh man, I'm freaking out I just want to go to bed.

"So professor where am I goanna sleep?"

"In that room with Ella and Boomer" says pointing to a room close a head.

"Ok, thanks Professor"

Then I walk in to the room he pointed to.

It's not so bad the walls are blue, it's pretty big has a couch a double bed- Wait there's only one bed. Then that means that that

"AHHHHH!"

Then the professor and Boomer run in the run. That's weird as soon as Boomer came in I feel better. Forget that Miyako there are bigger problems here.

"What is it?"

"Professor, there is only one bed in here."

"It's ok I'll sleep on that couch" Wow, that was really sweet of Boomer, maybe his not so ba- no stop that Miyako. Who am I kidding, I'll just keep thinking it deep down inside and if Ella really is our kid I'll expect it anyway so why fight it I'll give in soon enough.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" He says as his walking towards the couch Man, he dose seem like a true gentlemen.

Boomers POV

I started towards the couch cause I was tried and I didn't feel like fighting when I'd probably just sleep on the couch anyway so bubbles *heart thuds* was that because of Bubbles *hear thuds* It was of because of Bubbles *heart thuds* I like her *heart thuds* Yup, I defiantly do like her. Oh well if Ella really is our kid, then I must of like her in the future.

Then I fall into unconsciousness, as I fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Miyako's POV

I had the strangest dream last night.

Wait where am I?

" morning mommy" Huh what was that.

I started opening my eyes, then they widened at what I saw "!"  
Why is there a five year old that looks a lot like me expect my eyes here and why did she call me mommy.

"Butch, turn the game down I trying to sleep"

Huh

"!"

Why is Boomer here?

"Uff"

He rolled off the couch. I couldn't help but giggle.

Boomer's POV

I woke up to screaming.

"Butch, turn the game down I trying to sleep"

Damn Butch why did he have to play his damn video games with the volume on high.

Then there was more screaming.

Ugh darn him, I turnover.

"Uff"

But all I found was the ground. Ouch!

Well I guess I have to get up now.

But when I open my eyes…..

Huh why is a powerpuff here, and why is there a toddler right next to here the looks just like her.

Then the memories come back.

Well I guess it wasn't just a dream…. But wait, why is there a toddle I remember it being a baby.

"why is it a toddler?"  
"Your so funny daddy." Ahh, It talked  
"Professor!" Damn that girl can yell, I needed to cover my ears it was so loud.  
Then a guy in a white lab coat came in the room.  
"what is it?" "Hi Professor Utonium." It knows him but….but..how  
" who are you little girl?"  
"Professor, don't u remeber I'm Ella." But the was the baby's name and…. Well it was a baby.  
"Ella will u please follow me."  
Then the toddler who was supposedly Ella follows the Professor guy into anther room. Finally he came back in the room, which was pretty silent and tense. " Well u 2 remember the baby yesterday?"  
" yeah... WAIT WHERE IS SHE?" wow, if that baby really is our kid she'd be a sucky parent. What, am I thinking its impossible that it's even our kid…. I gonna stop thinking this right now. O.K. remember the time when you first saw the puff's man bubbles was really cute in…. aaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Stop it Boomer wait the lab coat guy is talking I better listen.  
"She's the toddler." "WHAT?"  
"I just did some test and it's her, I told you yesterday that she was aging quickly." Oh yeah "well that was quick." No duh, Boomer why did you say that you sound like an idiot.  
"Any idea why she's even here?" Bubbles sounds angry when she said this.  
"I had to come back your in danger!"  
" What?"  
"I'm from the future, I got sent back to because your in danger."  
"Wait who exactly is in danger." Man, Bubbles is so smart I'd never think to ask these kinda questions.  
"The ppgz, these girls named Miyako, Momoko, Kaoru, and even the rrbz."  
"Why are 3 random girls in this mess to?" Finally, I ask something useful  
"Dose he know?" know, what great I feel stupid again even the toddler knows it. Whatever it is.  
" Know what?"  
"The real identities of the ppgz." Huh, the ppgz have true identities  
"WHAT?"

"how did u know about are secret identities?" So they do have identities Bubbles just admitted it.

"Because you, your future self told me them."  
" Shouldn't we call the girls they would want to hear this."  
" We should get my brothers too, their also in the danger she's talking about"

"O.K. Bubbles you get the girls, Boomer you get your brother"  
Then after a while the rest of ppgz and my bros got here.

Momoko's POV

I just got to the lab to see why Bubbles called me

"Professor, why is there a toddler here?" Were the first words to escape y lips as I saw a toddler hat looked at liked Bubbles expect her eyes they were like Boomer's.  
"I'm from the future, I got sent back because your in danger." she must be crazy!  
"Professor"  
"she's right Blossom" Huh?

"Well prove it" I almost flinch when BC said that, she had a lot of venom in her voice.  
Then the toddler pointed at BC and said "I know that you hate skirts."  
"everyone knows that." Butch said very cocky  
"Buttercup, she also knows are secret identities" What, but how we've never told anyone.  
"Really, then little toddler what's my real name?" BC, I have a feeling you cockiness is gonna get us in a bad situation.  
"2 things 1st my name's Ella not little toddler and 2nd you really are K...'  
Bubbles covers her mouth, hank god she did to or else she might have said Buttercup's Kaoru  
"Why did you do that Bubbles?" BC your really getting o my nerves  
"She already told me that she knows are real names, she even got who was who right."  
"But how?"  
"I'm from the future"  
'Fine, If your from the future then why are you here?" finally BC ask a useful question  
"Because your in danger, not just the ppgz but the rrbz too"  
"Why are we in danger?

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Like you all probably know I own the ppgz, rrbz, and the professor

Me: WRONG I don't what are you if I owned them I'd be in Toyko and be rich, and this would be a hit movie there and everyone would have a copy

BC: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY

Me: You just want me to hurry so you and Butch can start dating already

BC: NO! THERE'S A WRESTLING MATCH ON THAT I'M DIEING TO SEE!

Me: okay fine and for making me made you will never help me disclaim anything EVERY AGAIN!

BC: GOOD! Cause this is boring

Me: Really, ok then I'll put you in a room were none of your powers work and make you listen to Barney's theme song OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Mwah hahahahaha! Sorry now on with the story

* * *

Buttercup's POV

"Your in danger, not just the ppgz but the rrbz too"  
"Why are we in danger?"  
"These girls named the... the..."  
"The what?" I'm getting really impatient; this little kid is forcing us to see the RBBZ almost everyday. A girl can only take so much Butch, even if his super cut… What the heck am I thinking.  
" The... I forget what they call themselves" Yup, she's defiantly related to Miyako.  
"What ever there name is the more important question is, why are they after us?" Why do you always have to be such a smarty pants Momoko, I want to know who I'm gonna beat the crap out of.  
"I can't tell you or it will risk changing the future" Ugh, it's always that excuse with this kid  
"How do we know you're not lying" I said with much venom in my voice.  
"Because KAORU, how else would I know who you really are, all about you, how you were became Tokyo's heroes and me aging so fast."  
"Easy your a super powered freak and you either got the information off the professors computer or your a crazy stalker" I stated with pride in my voice  
"No you don't get any crazy stalkers till all 3 of you get new boy friends"  
"I don't believe you" Like I would ever believe that Boys will stalk us that Momoko's job to stalk them.  
"Miyako gets her locker filled with thousands of love letters every day, Momoko is boy, candy, and hero crazy, and you are captain of all the sport teams"  
"I still don't believe you" Come on everyone knows that.  
"Ask me any question and I'll answer it"  
"Fine, Who was Bubbles first love?"

(A/n: you can just skip what Ella says next all she is doing is explaining Takaii)  
"Oh Miyako first love, It was a boy named Takaii that she met when she was about my age, He saved her from a bunch of bullies that hurt her knee, after that her washed her knee and blew bubbles with a special move called Shabon freedom. But he had to go to the hospital after that day because of his sickness and his been there every since. Well expect for getting hit with a black light and turning into a wolf thing. Then Bubbles got him back to normal by using shabon freedom on him."

"Then she stopped liking him as soon as you 3 started high school." Man how that kid know that especially Miyako stop liking him now  
"Ok, I believe you for now" I Give up  
"Good"

Boomer's POV

"Ok now I believe you" Wow, I never thought I see the day Buttercup gave up.  
"Good" Man if Ella really is my kid, I'm so proud to be her da- that's it I'm officially gone crazy first I like Bubbles, now I going all soft what's wrong with me.  
"So, since you told us about this little problem, can I go home now" I bet she wants to see a wrestling match that's on today  
"If you must"  
"See ya" then in a flash of lime green light Buttercup was gone.  
"Ok well were not needed let's go Butch" those two are leaving me alone with this people again. Some brothers they are. Wait.  
"Since she's not going to cry when I'm not here, can I leave." Please say yes, please say yes.  
"Of course"  
"Great ... Hey Brick! Butch! Wait up" I yelled as I ran after them.

An hour later

I can't believe I lost them, really how can a guy lose his own brothers. Then I all of a sudden heard something, and hide behind a trash can. Man this is disgusting.  
Bubbles or it looks kinda like bubbles talking to herself wait I bet it is Bubbles but she's Miyako right now So I stated listening.

"I can't believe they know who we are and I really can't believe I'm falling for Boomer, I never liked anyone this much before. How can I like him anyway his a his a Rowdy Ruff Boy and I'm a Power Puff Girl,...UGh I'm so confussed!" Yep that's defiantly Bub- WAIT, She likes me I can't believe Bub... Miya... WHATEVER it's the same person likes me. Then I bumped into someone.

Miyako's POV

I de-transformed and left the lab to get my head straight.

"I can't believe they know who we are and I really can't believe I'm falling for Boomer, I never liked anyone this much before. How can I like him anyway his a Rowdy Ruff Boy and I'm a Power Puff Girl ...UGh I'm so confused!"

Then I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't look were I was going" I said not looking up  
"neither was I...oh hi Bubbles" Then I looked up. It was Boomer aw he looks so cute with that smile on his face.

"Hey Boomer, and were in public so its Miyako remember"  
"oh right sorry about that"  
"its ok"

Boomer's POV

"Oh o... look out!" I saw a guy on a bicycle going out of control. I pulled Bubbles away just in time but then we lost our balance and I fell on top of her.  
"Thanks for saving me Boomer" She said with a blush starting to form on her cheeks.  
"No problem" I said getting up.

I held out my hand to help her but then she took my hand but pulls me down and stated to kiss me.

* * *

Me: So, there you have part 5 came back for part 6

BC: No, don't she's to lame to read anything she writes

Me: That's it

In the background you hear Barney's theme song and yelling

Me: well that's it for this chapter bye

Me: Go

Me: there's no more to read now leave before I call the police


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey everyone, welcome my special guest that's helping me with my disclaims today

Bubbles: hi everyone, I can't wait till the rest of the story

Me: anyone, I do not own the ppgz, rrbz, the professor, or cell phones. Unless we live you live on a world with purple unicorns or Mars

Bubbles: oh oh oh, I want to live in a world with purple unicorns

Me: anyway on with the story

* * *

Miyako POV

After I stop kissing Boomer. But he kissed back, so hey he might just like me. Boomer stands up and says "I better go bye Bub...Miyako" then he left.

So I got up then started to walk away.  
Why did I just kiss Boomer was all that was going through her mind I have to tell the girls... no matter how mad they get at me. Right then I pulled out my baby blue cell phone, which is really cute and called Momoko. "Momoko, I have to tell you something really, really, REALLY important." I practically screamed. When she answered her phone.  
"O.k. Miyako calm down" Momoko said very quietly. "Now what is it?"  
"Well... I... kinda" I didn't how to say it. she's going to kill me when she find's out... but I have to tell her.  
" well Miyako what did you do?" Momoko asked really kind.  
"I... I.. IkissedBoomer" I said really fast. I hope she heard it I don't want to say it again. I can fell my cheeks starting to get really hot.  
"Slow down I can't understand you" Momoko said great she didn't her me  
" o.k. I kissed Boomer" I got really nervous after I said it again

"What? Why!" Momoko yelled. Yup it's official she hates me  
"I don't know I just did" I whispered. I hope she's not that made.  
"It's ok Miyako" Momoko said after she calmed herself down.  
"Really" I questioned "cause you kind of freaked out a second ago."  
"To tell you the truth... I... sorta... kinda... like Brick." Momoko said her voice getting high after every word she said.  
"Really?' was all I could say.  
"Yeah" said Momoko.  
"awww... that's so sweet" I practically sang.  
Momoko took awhile. "Miyako did you telll Kauro yet?" she asked.  
"No... You think I should?" I asked.  
"yeah she should hear it from you" Momoko saud  
O.k." I said a little sad "i'll tell her" I hanged up my phone. When I was about o call Kauro something stopped me.

"Momoko?" I said as I saw my redheaded friend "Hey Momoko"

"huh? Oh my names not Momoko it's..."

* * *

Me: well that's it

Bubbles: but who was that girl

Me: find out next time.

Bubbles: tell me or I quite.

Me: you can't quite I'm the writer I'm the only one that can quite

Bubbles: Fine then I'll quite for you

Me: I'd love to see you try

Bubbles: *smirks* oh trust me you will *laughs evily*

Me: any way bye.

Bubbles: *smiles again* yeah bye. make sure to more of me!

Me: *clears throat*

Bubbles: and everyone else... except the author

Me: that's it your going to the torture chamber

Bubbles: aaaaaahhhhhh...

Me: anyway bye


	6. Chapter 6

Me: to help me with the disclaim is...

Blossom: ME!

Me: anyway Blossom would you

Blossom: she doesn't own ppg, ppgz rrb, professor, or cell phones

Me: but I do own the stories idea and Brooke

Blossom: yes she dose. And because she has no life she came up with this story

Me: hey, anyway on with the story

* * *

Miyako's POV

"Oh my name isn't Momoko its Berserk." said a girl that looks identical to Momoko except as I got closer I saw she wasn't her. She had slightly dark hair than Momoko and her eyes were more a reddish pink, but the major difference was what you felt when you were near her. This girl Berserk made feel scared all of a sudden, like she would hurt any second.

"Sorry, but from a distance you looked just one of my friends" I apologized "You know though you are a lot prettier than her, would you mine if I took a picture of you" I asked

Berserk blushed. "Oh no go ahead" she said blushing even more.

I pulled out her baby blue phone and took a picture of her. "Thanks, maybe we can hang out sometime I would love to hare beauty tips." I said really energetic.

Berserk said "sorry, but I'm busy, and when I'm done with being what I'm doing right now, I would have to go"

"oh, well see you around maybe" I said and left. ok that was weird she look just like Momoko expect a few little differences.' I have to show this to the Professor something about that girl just didn't feel right, Ella might now something about this. Then I left to go to the Professor

when I got to the Professor's house/lab

"Professor!" I yelled.

Professor ran in the room as fast as he could when he was about to stop he trip over his feet and feel flat on his face. "yes, Miyako what is it?" he asked as he groaned in pain.

"Look at this" I said showing him the picture of Berserk.

"Well, Miyako that's a nice picture of Momoko..."

"But it's not Momoko, Professor." I said cutting him off. "can you please get Brooke I have a feeling she knows who this girl really is"

"Okay, I will" he told me then he left. When he came back he had Ella with him.

"Ella, do you know this girl, she say's her names Berserk" I ask the little girl.

"Well..." Ella started.

Me: thanks for reading

Blossom: eh um...

Me: and thanks to Blossom for helping with the disclaim

Blossom: thank you, thank you

Me: stop stealing my spotlight, Thank you all!

Blossom: *pushes me out of the way* aww thank you all

*me and Blossom get into a fight*


	7. Chapter 7

Me: hey guys, sorry about taking so long

Butch: trust me, you did them a favor.

Me: what that supposes to mean

Butch: nothing

Me: your almost as bad as BC

Butch: don't u dare say that about BC

Me: looks like some is in lo-

Butch: she doesn't own anything, so please read the amazing story…..NOW!

* * *

Normal POV

"Well…" Ella started "you se-"

"hey guys" Momoko interrupted Ella. "What's up?"

"Momoko, hey your just in time Ella, was just about to explain this to me." Miyako says and shows  
Momoko the picture.

"So that's m-….. WAIT I would never wear that outfit" Momoko screams.

" yeah, I know" Miyako said " that why-"

" CALL THE COPS, GET THE MAYOR, THIS IS AN EMERGANCY, SOMEONE'S TRY TO COMENT IDENTIY THEFT" Momoko was screaming in the background.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP UR GONNA GIVE ME A HEAD ACHE" Kaoru said in the door way.

" Kaoru when did you get her?" ask the professor

" right when this idiot" she said pointing to Momoko "started screaming"

"Hey" Momoko whined " I'm not an idiot"

"anyway, Kaoru look at this photo, its Momoko but not her" Miyako says

"Okay" Kaoru looks at the photo " So watts the deal, she looks like Momoko"

"WATS THE DEAL IS THT SOMEO-"

"SHUT UP" Ella screams

" Miyako, I don't like your kid" Momoko says pouting.

Then the boys walk in

"hey we miss anything?" Brick ask

"I'm not going to say things again so everyone sit down and shut up" Ella says calmly

" Man, Boomer your kids a little brat" Butch says

" I learned it all from u, Uncle Butch" Brooke says smirking " so anyway….. as I was saying earlier, the girl that you saw in the park wasn't Momoko as we all know now, sh-

" What girl?" Butch blurts out

"this one" Miyako shows the boys the photo.

"Anyway like I was saying" Ella starts speaking annoyed"she's one of the reasons your in  
danger, she's from a group called the Power Punk Girls and she's the alter ego of Blossom. That's why they look so much a like"

* * *

"But y r we in danger?" Boomer ask

Me: so that's chapter 6

Butch: of the bor-

Me: Butch and BC-

Butch: of the amazingly awesome story writing by Fuchsia Eclipses

Me: Thanks Butch, I make BC fall for you even quicker now

Butch: Like I care

Me: Right!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: I'm back, sorry for taking so long

Boomer: Yeah she was busy torturing use

Me: Hey, don't be mean

Boomer: Why?

Me: Because I'm the author I can change the story to having Miyako end up with Takaaki

Boomer: She does not own the PPGZ, RRBZ, or the Proffessor.

Me: because if I did. I'd be happy and have them go out with the RRBZ already.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"But why are we in danger?" Boomer ask

"That's easy Dad, the Powerpunk Girls like you boys. And are mad at who you fall in love with and marry."

"Oh. I get it now."

"But what do we do." Momoko asked

"Well their from the future too. They disguised themselves to look younger."

"So they should be pretty strong." The professor stated

"Yeah"

"What, their from the future how do we get them back to the future. " (A/N: Haha, I love that movie) Kaoru asked.

"Leave that to me."Ella said pulling out a whistle.

"What does that do?" everyone asked.

"It's a special device e that the Professor made. It will allow me to go back to the future, with the Powerpunk girls."

"So, we get the Powerpunk girls use you little whistle and were done." Kaoru said

"Long explanation short, yes. But there a rule. One you girls can never be by yourselves anymore. That's when they'll attack, so it is three on one."

"understood." The girls said.

Kaoru POV

Great, I can never be by myself always hanging out with Miyako and Momoko. Or worse the RRB. But if it was Butch it wouldn't be that bad since have a lot in common. He even has a skateboard. Isn't that sweet.

"Wait." Miyako almost shouted. "I have a piano recital. I have to go to." Oh yeah she told me about it.

"Ok, can you girls go with her."

"No, I have a soccer game soon. I probably should be leaving now anyway."

"I have to watch my little sister at 2:00 and its 1:45 right and your recital will go way pass 2:00"

crap, now who can go with her. Wait, oh no.

"ok, then dad you go with mom. Uncle Brick you go with Momoko, and finally Uncle Butch you go with Kaoru."

Oh heck no.

_Admit it you like him_

No I don't

_Yes you do_

No I don't

_Stop auguring with yourself your going to lose_

Ugh!

Butch POV

"Why do I have to go with Kaoru."

"Because you like her you idiot." That little brat whispered. How she know that.

"Whatever."

"Hey, I'm not going to help her watch her sister. No thank you."

"You're the only one left, unless. Momoko do you have Dexter's number."

"Oh no not Dorkster." Kaoru scearmed. Man, she must hate him.

"Yeah, Momoko do you still have it you use to date him." Miyako almost cheered. Oh I see where this is going. This is a once in a life time thing. Butch Jojo knows something. Wait a minute…..

"You know what; I'm fine with watching her sister." Oh. Brick's jealous.

"Ella, I have to go talk with the Mayor so who do you want to go with?" The old dude,man whatever said

"Momoko, can I play with your sister."

"Ok, I guess."

"Yeah."

"ok good,since that's settled I have to go. Bye, good luck at the Game Kaoru. And you with your recital Miyako." Momoko shouted leaving pulling Brick and Ella with here. Haha good luck bro, you're going to need it.

"Yeah, should get going to." Kaoru told me. So we left to go to her game.

Boomer's POV

Miyako and I just left the professor's to go to my recital.

"So where's your recital at?"I asked.

"At that one building." Miyako said while pointing at a building.

"wow, its really close."

"yeah it is."

Come on Boomer, don't blow it. Be nice.

"I can't wait to hear you play."

"Really?" Yep, she's happy now.

"Yeah."

"thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Well were here." Miyako said. She started heading for the door, but I decided to be a gentlemen and open the door for her.

"thank you Boomer." She said as she started walking in.

"It was nothing" I said following her.

Ella's POV

"I can't wait to meet your sister at my age."

"Wait, you know my sister." Momoko asked. Oh no I messed up, AGAIN!

"Oh I get it me and Miyako are such close friends in the future too. So of course you'd know my sister."

"Yeah, your right."

No sorry Momoko, your wrong about that, but I can't tell you the truth.

Momoko's POV

"So how close are we to your house?" Brick asked

"It's right here." I said walking up the front step.

"Hey, look a note." Ella said picking it up and handing it to me.

"It says my parents left. And want me to let my sister take care of herself."

"Oh and I wanted to play with her." Ella said beginning to pout.

"You know Ella, we can go to the park and play there it will be more fun there then here." Brick said, trying to cheer her up.

That's so nice of him. He's so nice. And cute. And Fun….Wait Momoko stop thinking this, don't go back to boy crazy.

_But it's not the same thing_

Oh shut up

_No, and you know its true your falling for him_

Ugh!

"Really" Ella said smiling

"Yeah, and lets get ice cream too." Brick said. Smiling back at her.

Aw He looks so cute.

Wait no stop thinking that.

_Stop lying to yourself you like him_

Not this again

"Yay!" Ella cheered and practically was running to the park.

"That was really sweet of you Brick." I said before I stated to chase after Ella.

Butch's POV

So were walking to here game and she's all changed in her soccer uniform.

I tried to help here change since I needed to look after her but she just kicked me in were the sun don't shine. Man, can she kick. It still hurts.

"So what time you facing?" I asked

"Does it matter were going to win." Man she's cocky.

"Your that good."

"Hey, it's not just me it's the team. We have great team work."

"Well that is the most important thing."

"Yep, so that's why were going to win."

"Wow" We finally got to the field and it was amazing. It looked like the ones you see on TV for pros.

"Yeah, I know the field's great. You better take your seat though the game will start soon."

"Alright, good luck." I said as I left for the stands.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she ran on the field.

* * *

Me: well that's the end of this chapter. In the next I'll finish up their 'dates' later.

Boomer: why not now?

Me: Because I'm tired

Boomer: Meany

Me: Miyako and Takaaki

Boomer: Never mind


End file.
